JonCon
JonCon (Short for Jonathan Convention) is a annual gaming convention held in Jonathan Holmes' home in Boston since 2012. The Annual Conventions 2012: JonCon 2012 - Attendees: At least five. 2013: JonCon East - Attendees: A whole crowd of people, including a mother holding a baby 2013: JonCon 2013 (Rumoured) Regular Attractions DS: 'Bring your DS. Play it. '''The Spider Realm: '''Two spiders of different species are put into glass boxes. Patrons of JonCon are invited to use hot needles (like mini cattleprods) and to poke the spiders until they fuck. Successful breeders would receive plush Jonathan Holmes (Cuddly Jonny) '''Lemonade Stand: '''Manned by long suffering fellow host Hamza Aziz, also distributing "Holmes Nuts". The 2012 Dog-killing Incident At JonCon 2012 (Podtoid 214), host Jonathan Holmes killed a puppy (not K.K.) with a broken bottle. No big deal, really; it was in the brochure. Regardless, controversy erupted and the current state of JonCon has been in question since. As the mayor of Boston has yet to issue any official statement that it would be canceled, it is currently expected that JonCon 2013 will proceed as planned. 'The Jon Con Smackdown At JonCon 2012 in the basement was a fight between all the Jons that got invited to JonCon as special guests. The competitors were: Jon Stewart, Jon Stamos, Jon H Benjamin, Jon Edward, Jon Goodman, Jon Leguizamo, Jon Legend, and Jon Holmes. In the first round was Stewart and Benjamin with Benjamin being victorious after a vicious uppercut and chair to the back of Stewarts head. The second round consisted of Holmes and Edward, Edwards began by tring to ask the spirits for help, however Holmes came up from behind and put Edwards into a choke hold until Edwards tapped out. The third round had acting legends Goodman and Stamos, Stamos came out saying that he had a change of heart and no longer wished to fight, of course Goodman came out swinging and knocked out Stamos in a single punch. The fourth round contenders were Leguizamo and Legend, As soon as the bell was hit Leguizamo pulled a knife out and stabbed Legend in the hand ending the fight immediately as the referee Jim Sterling concerned for the safety of Legend called Leguizamo the winner and confiscated the knife warning that if it happened again he would be out of the smackdown. The start of the semi-finals had Holmes against Benjamin, Benjamin came out yelling at Holmes to hit him giving Holmes the first hit, Holmes proceeded to punch him in the mouth breaking Benjamins Jaw and ending the fight. The end of the semi-finals saw Leguizamo and Goodman, unfortunately due to pay per view and copyright laws the epic fight can not be recorded in words here. Goodman was victorious. The finals saw two titans clashing as Holmes and Goodman came up agianst each other. The fight started with Goodman suffering a near-fatal heart attack after being jabbed at by Holmes. So at the end of the Joncon smackdown Jon Holmes was the victor. Category:Tourist Attractions Category:Enriching Holmes' Life Category:Locations